He Says He's Death
by notreallyathinkeraye
Summary: Blood, betrayal and the death of others have shaped him to what he's become. One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have descended onto the land of mages and has swung his scythe, gathering not wheat but a black harvest of souls. Some proclaim that he's the reaper. Others call him the executioner of all. He says he's death.
1. Prologue - The Four Horsemen

**Now, before you read this story, please read these notes before continuing:  
** **\- Killing and other darker themes are noticeable in this story. This story isn't all about it, but it will be there when it needs to be.  
** **\- Naruto won't become the most powerful being in the universe.  
** **\- There will be more than three OC's in this story.  
** **\- Themes of the game DarkSiders will be present.  
** **\- Comedy will be here despite it being slightly more serious than Fairy Tail itself. Can't help it - I like laughing.  
** **\- Low quality writing warning. Sorry, my skills just don't match with my ideas.  
** **\- Of course, swearing will be present.**

 **I also wanted to point out that this story is inspired by BookishTen8's own story 'Pride Of The Phoniex's'. You'll notice something very similar here to that story (Naruto's background) and I can say confidently that BookishTen8 has given me permission to do so.**

 **Obviously, I don't own neither Naruto or Fairy Tail. I won't say anything more - here's the story.**

* * *

"Y'know, there's been this pretty scary rumour around the area lately."

Wakaba rose an eyebrow. Out of all the things to spout from Macao's mouth, rumours would be the last thing he'd expect.

If he was being completely honest with himself, the smoker would say that he, out of the two, would be the most likely to indulge themselves in rumours when the chance presented themselves. Grunting, he leaned forward with interest. "What's up?"

Macao sighed, and it wasn't the relieved kind of sigh. He's heard the rumours lingering around the town and while he wasn't one to believe them so easily, the looks on their faces seemed too... _real_ to be faked. "Heard of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

Wakaba frowned, his pipe setting downwards at a negative angle. "Nope. Who're they?"

"They're apparently four mages that set out to kill other mages." Macao scrunched his lips, swirling the beer in his hand. "It's horrible and all, but the only ones they kill are dark mages."

"It's still killing." Wakaba snorted, puffing a cloud of smoke before continuing. "No matter how much they've wronged in their life, you're no better than them if you stoop as low as killing."

Macao nodded, taking a small sip of his beer. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Apparently, they're based off some warriors from a book that proclaims about salvation and stuff like that."

"So much for salvation."

"They said they're from the darker parts of the book." The blue haired man added, shrugging. "And don't ask me how I know so much. They talked with a mayor of the company and he later on told the Sorcerer Magazine."

"You..." Wakaba coughed into his fist to hide his laughter. "You _read_ that?"

Macao kept a blank face devoid of any emotion before he realised his mistake. With a dust of pink on his cheeks, he looked away with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm just interested in the latest news, that's all."

Wakaba couldn't help it - he laughed away as he slammed his fist against the table. "From the _Sorcerer Magazine_ out of all places!"

"Shut up!"

After a few seconds of Wakaba laughing his ass off and Macao mumbling about how he'd get his friend to shut up, the former wiped away his tears as he let the last few chuckles out. "Alright, alright, _I'm sorry_. I promise I won't spill your secrets of reading kid's magazines to the rest of the guild."

" _It's not a kid's magazine_."

The smoker snickered. After lamenting on the words Macao had said, he looked down at the table with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Macao, what's the name of these... killers? Horsemen?"

Macao growled, his face still slightly pink from the whole ordeal. "Why would _you_ wanna know?"

"Look, I'm not like you who's always burying his face in magazines so I wouldn't know." Wakaba shrugged, hands raising in the air for emphasis. "And besides, you got me all curious about this whole horsemen apocalypse thingy. I at least wanna know their names just in case we meet one of them."

"You'd meet them by sexually harassing Mirajane before being labelled as a dark mage."

"Oi."

Feeling as if he's gotten his revenge, the blue haired man looked up in thought. "They didn't give us too much information, really. I think only one name was revealed from the four."

Wakaba rose an eyebrow once more. "What is it?"

Macao's finger tapped against the glass that held his beer.

"If I remember correctly, he called himself Death."

* * *

 **He Says He's Death  
** Prologue  
 _The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse_

* * *

"These men must be stopped!"

It was at this point Siegrain knew that this meeting was pointless.

Why was he here again? He grumbled mostly to himself, though he heard Ultear giggling in the distance. Judging from that, it was safe to assume that Ultear thought the same as well.

Of course, it was the oh so mighty Gran Doma that had issued the meeting. Being one with the authority to do so, the other council members could only mumble underneath their breaths and oblige.

The tattooed man leaned against his hand, his eyes showing the evident boredom he had for the meeting. He was sure that the old man had started the meeting with intentions of notifying others of these 'Four Horsemen of Apocalypse' but even while he did indeed do the intended objective for this meeting, somewhere along the lines he went borderline insane with his rant.

It was a common occurrence but Siegrain knew that this specific case was... special, to say the least.

"These 'Four Horsemen' must be stopped at all costs!" Doma proclaimed, clenching his staff tightly in anger. "Who knows when they'll run rampant and not only kill dark mages but innocent ones as well?!"

"Do we even have enough information to stop them, though?" A daring council member countered. "All we know is the name of one and I highly doubt that name's real."

Siegrain nodded as he added, "I, too, agree that we know too little of them. Aren't you being a bit too hasty, Chairman?"

One reason why Siegrain was one of the more regarded mages was because he was cunning. He's yet to say anything absolutely absurd but when he spoke what he felt was right, he would ease in without effort and escape as quickly as he had entered. No one has ever beaten Siegrain in an argument.

Of course, few know better than the mask he showed but they kept quiet for the meantime. For now, Siegrain was going to change the flow to his liking.

Gran Doma locked eyes with Siegrain in a fit of rage but he knew that the younger man was right. He closed his eyes before nodding and sitting down once more. "Yes, you are right, Siegrain. However, these 'Horsemen' need to be taught that killing is a violation against the law."

This was where he would strike. The blue haired man lifted a hand with a smirk hidden underneath his smile. "If I may, I'd like to suggest a solution for this."

While Siegrain was regarded as a sensible man, he's never made too many requests in his time as a member of the Magic Council and when he did, they were... questionable, to say the least. Nevertheless, Gran Doma placed his trust in the tattooed man as he nodded. "Go on."

"Ultear and I-" It was common knowledge that him and Ultear were partners for work, though nobody knew more than that. "-will keep a closer eye on the dark guilds and when we see activity regarding these horsemen, we will take action."

In other situations, the air would become more dense than usual and the atmosphere would become heavy. However, to hear news that one of the Magic Council members would fight against these killers was no bad news. Others clapped while Gran Doma offered him a smile. "Thank you for your thought, Siegrain. We knew our trust in you would not be misplaced."

He couldn't help it. His face became extremely smug, yet he made sure that nobody would be able to see the emotions flying across his face. As everybody ceased their clapping and continued the meeting for other various issues, Ultear gave him a quick glance with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Adding more pawns to your army? You know that only eight soldiers can fit on a chessboard."

Siegrain huffed, his gaze moving from Ultear to the ceiling.

"Who said we were playing chess?"

* * *

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse sounds like a piece of shit to me!"

The others who heard the insult roared in laughter, some smashing their fists against the table and others chanting 'More! More!'.

"I'd give them a good kick in the ass if I ever met 'em." One snorted, his teeth sinking into a chicken drumstick. "Fuckin' bastards, killing our allies and shit."

"I'll say!" A different man roared. "I can't steal shit now from the other guilds if they're dead!"

Another roar of laughter filled the halls of the vicinity. It was, to most standards, a barbaric and savage feast - men of all different shapes and sizes laughing and eating away without a care for the outside world.

From above, a lone figure sat on the pillar that held the ceiling in place. While the shadows covered his body, the toothy grin he gave off couldn't be ignored. He chuckled, arms crossed as his eyes scanned the many men under him.

His grin only became wider. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, huh? Gehehe. Sounds like fun."

In another place, Jose Porla leaned over with his fingers laced in front of him. The article in front of him talked about four mages running around, killing all dark mages in their sight.

He knew better. From the deaths that's reached his ears, all of the deceased mages were twisted beyond belief, corruption that took root in their hearts years ago that couldn't be taken out unless the tree of darkness that overtook their heart was uprooted.

The Wizard Saint saw their actions, and had a good guess of their reasons. Perhaps with the status of his guild not being a dark guild, he could persuade them to come to his side and fight for his name.

"With this power, Phantom Lord will certainly become the best in all of Fiore." His eyes gleamed. "Or maybe even the world!"

Sick laughter filled the hallways soon after.

* * *

Blood was abundant.

It was everywhere; the floor, ceiling, walls - wherever you looked, red would always be in sight.

Limbs of both arms and legs sprayed blood across the room, heads with eyes wide and mouths agape rolling on the floor. Red puddles started forming at the feet of the one responsible for all this.

"...no... n-no!" The man cried, falling over and shuffling backwards. "Y-You can't kill m-me! You... you monster!"

The air itself was becoming thick with blood. Something out of a horrific nightmare had come to life, and it was staring right back at him.

In his fear, the man's tunnel vision considerately narrowed as his full attention was on the one who brought death into this room. He could only see the horror that was in his eyes - it stared right into his soul.

"...what a _pitiful_ look you have on your face."

Left eye glowing red through the white mask that hid his face, his pulled one of his scythes out of the forehead of one of the guards he had killed easily. Blood splurted from the _small cut_ he gave him and sprayed all over his clothes, but nothing stopped him from walking towards his victim.

"S-Stay away!" He cried, eyes terrified. His pupils shrunk, shaking in absolute fear. "What have I done to you?!"

He heard a low grunt. His executioner whipped his head backwards, black hair ruffling from the gesture. "You're absolutely _pathetic_ , you know that?"

"I haven't done ANYTHING to you!" The man cried, his voice becoming shaky. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!"

The scythe wielder shook his head as he kneeled down. "Tell that to the twenty women you've raped and killed over the course of two months."

"THEY'RE ALL USELESS OBJECTS FOR MY OWN PERSONAL GOOD!" It was clear that he had crossed the border to insanity. "WHY MUST I BE PUNISHED FOR DOING THE RIGHT THING?!"

"He's fucking insane." The black haired killer sighed. He lifted the small scythe in his right hand at positioned it at the man's throat from the side, making his screams turn louder than before. "Before I slice your throat and pull your tongue out, I'll give you a little parting gift."

He was pale at this point, but he obviously did little to care. "WHAT COULD YOU GIVE ME?!"

"Names that I'm known for are the Reaper, Executioner, and Death."

He jerked his hand to the left.

"But those aren't obviously my real name."

His right eye opened, revealing a cerulean blue that watched as the blood bubbled in his mouth.

"It's Naruto."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading 'He Says He's Death'! I hope you had a good read!

I'm sorry for the last scene. While it wasn't meant for horror fans, I at least tried to portray the brutal killing styles Naruto could and would deliver when he was at work. Sorry if it either made you uncomfortable or, y'know, disgusted by the lack of skills I used to create that scene.

 **Obviously, not ALL the notes up at the start of the story could make its point valid but as it is only the prologue, give it time and I'll come around to it eventually.**

If you have any questions, please ask me through PM or by reviewing. All reviews are appreciated! Even the flames!

I'll just use them to warm me up during the winter season. It's getting cold out here.

By the way, sorry for the horror tag. I... I just had no idea what else I could put into there. Sure, it's adventure, but... horror could fit? Maybe?

Any mistakes I have made... well... this story isn't professional, right? I-I mean, at least let me off by... a few mistakes... PLEEEAAASE!

Updates WILL be slow since I'm not _incredibly_ active (the ones who follow me know that too well) but I will eventually come about to publishing a second chapter.

Thank you once again!

 **Not-aThinker14, currently playing the shit out of DarkSiders II. Seriously. Good game, trust me.**


	2. First Chapter - A Reaper's Bout

"It's been a few weeks since the death of the infamous madman Ragul Detrimet, hasn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes at the information that echoed in her ears.

Magnolia was as lively as ever - chatter was abundant, sales were being made, laughter was present. However, in the bars that held good beer and a few drunk men, one of the strongest mages in the guild of Fairy Tail sat alone.

Erza Scarlet was resting. The demon she had slain, while not terribly hard, was no small task. The size of the horn outside could be used as evidence for just how massive the beast was. She nodded to herself when the idea of resting at a nearby bar popped up in her mind.

Though, in the midst of all the rowdy chatter, the red haired mage's ears twitched at two certain voices - both male. They were nearly whispering, though with her trained hearing Erza could just make out what they were saying.

They conversed about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. At the mention of the madmen, the mage felt her grip tighten around her metal glove. While they seemingly served justice to the evildoers of this world, she greatly disapproved of their methods. Erza believed that there was always a way to solve things peacefully, though she'll admit that a little force may needed to be added in the equation somewhere.

However, she wasn't here to fight or make a point. Her head tilted to the side slightly. She was here to listen, and listen she would.

"I heard how he killed Ragul." The one wearing a blue adventuring shirt - we'll call him Blue for now - said with wariness in his voice. "A slit to the throat with a stab through the chest."

Erza seethed. That was absolutely no way to deal with another person, evil or not.

His conversational partner wore a dark green robe - Green will be his name - with a staff next to his chair that moved slightly when he leaned forward. "Bloody hell, that's nasty. At least he's dead right?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's the way he was killed that makes me shiver." Blue grumbled underneath his breath. "I'd hate to die like that."

"Well, the guy who died _did_ rape and kill 'round twenty woman. If you ask me, that's even worse."

"You got a point."

Why did he kill? Erza could only wonder. Her eyes wandered over to the various beer that were displayed across the shelves, each one of a different, unique colour. Some were blue. Others were strikingly red. Another was yellow.

"...yellow, huh?"

Just like his hair.

Despite her strong front, the Titania had a past that would make most people uncomfortable. It was safe to say that she's been through lots and others knew that.

One of her newer memories that she regrets was with a small boy. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. Golden hair that swayed easily with the wind, a grin that could tough even the worst obstacles in life...

"..." Erza sucked her lips. Unfortunately, such a kind and sweet boy was gone and she couldn't do anything but wallow in the sadness she buried herself in. She wronged the boy so, so much and she just wished that she could make up to him for all the pain she gave him.

Of course, though, not all wishes could be granted. She sighed, leaning her head forward in guilt. If he was still here, she would be happy. Compared to this 'Death' guy, he'd never kill.

After a few moments of contemplation, her ears caught on more information that caught her attention.

"You got the plan from the other guys from Eisenwald?"

"Yeah, but we gotta report this shit to that Shinigami guy first before we can initiate the plan."

' _Eisenwald..._ '

Erza readied herself for another adventure, her eyes quickly forcing a blanket of confidence over her shame.

' _I'm sorry, Naruto, Death... you'll both have to wait a little longer._ '

-x-x-x-x-x-

 **He Says He's Death  
** The First Chapter  
 _A Reaper's Bout_

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm getting tired of waiting."

Two figures sat in the blanket of darkness that covered the room, the silence broken by a single voice.

A second of silence had passed before another voice gave his own two cents. "Waiting for what?"

"For many things. Mostly for the mission."

"You've become pretty impatient over the past few years." A hum was heard. "I wonder why?"

He snorted, giving off the impression that he was apathetic to the situation. "I've not been this impatient for a while. It's just... more of a personal problem, really."

"You're worried about having two reapers in town, huh?"

Eyes opened, revealing both colours of blood red and cerulean blue. They blinked twice in surprise before they narrowed. "If I remember correctly, his name is Erigor. Self-proclaimed Death God."

He only received a laugh in response. "But of course! There can only be one Death. What're you going to do about this guy?"

"If push comes to shove, I'm left with no choice but to show him what the Shinigami really is. He's killed too many people - it's time he stopped."

"That's just an excuse to kill him, huh?"

His eyes narrowed even further than before. "Think of it as you will, Pestilence."

Green eyes stared back, a smirk hidden in his voice.

"I prefer the name Conquest, thanks."

-x-x-x-x-x-

At was at this point that Erza had confirmed that the dark guild Eisenwald is acting quite suspiciously and had returned to her guild for help on the matter. As she scolded her friends one after another, each felt a huge, unknown guilt weighed heavily upon their shoulders for ever making the redhead disappointed.

"Natsu, Gray."

It was no different for the named fighters.

Everybody would be familiar with their backgrounds in terms of friendship - or lack of it. Butting heads constantly and throwing insults at each other, they proved exactly why ice and fire don't have the best chemistry.

Though the stubborn dragon slayer and the cold ice mage didn't show much appreciation for each other, it was obvious that they care for each other as friends. They would never admit that out loud, though.

"Y-Y-Yes, Erza?!"

"W-We're best friends! _Best_ friends!"

Well, until today.

Or, if memory serves correctly, _every other day_.

The Titania of Fairy Tail nodded with a satisfied smile, probably ignoring the visibly shaking fear the two held for the woman. "I see. It's good to know that you are getting along."

Memories of beatings given by the great and almighty Erza Scarlet resurfaced, only making Natsu and Gray shiver. If they had been more confident in that particular situation, they'd most likely be on the ground already.

"Ah. Speaking of which..." Erza turned to the two hugging males. "Natsu, Gray. I have a favour to ask of you both."

At the sound of that, they both stopped shaking and noticed that the mood turned much more serious. For Erza to ask them for a favour in such a serious matter... something was going on.

Looking at their surprised faces, the Titania of Fairy Tail decided to continue her story. "I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Master could handle it but seeing as he's at the meeting, I decided to finish this as quickly as I can."

She faced them not with the face of a scolding friend but with the face of a confident warrior. "I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?"

Natsu blinked, before he turned to Gray. The man he'd occasionally fight... the one who threw insults with him, who annoyed him to no end...

 _They were going to be on the same team?_

Mirajane furrowed her eyebrows, a finger on her chin. "Erza, Natsu and Gray... I would've never thought of this before..."

The blonde celestial mage caught on her words, turning to her in confusion. "What's wrong, Mira-san?"

The woman in question only continued her statement. "This could be Fairy Tail's ultimate team!"

Others knew just how exaggerated that statement could be at that exact moment. People from different dimensions and alternate realities knew better. However, in the small, small world of Earth Land, Lucy could only gaze at them in awe.

"Wow..."

Unbeknownst to her, in another reality, only one reaper would wait at the end of this small journey.

However, in this world, two different scythes will clash.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"..."

Lucy sighed a long, tired, winded sigh.

" _Why am I here?_ "

She'd been asked from Mirajane to help the trio on their soon-to-be misadventure and act as some sort of peacekeeper, though the blonde had a feeling that such a task wouldn't be possible. Still, she nodded and accepted her request. Who wouldn't say yes to that smiling face from the one and only Mirajane?

Regret was starting to spoil her mind, however, and for a good reason.

"Why'd I have to be stuck you _you_?!"

"That should be _my_ line! If Erza wanted help, I could've done it myself!"

"Then go by yourself!"

"I don't even wanna go!"

"Then stay home and get beaten up by Erza afterwards!"

Lucy, who held Plue in her hands, promptly tried her best to ignore them. "Pretend we don't know them, _pretend_ we don't know them..."

Happy sat quietly, eating his fish with delight on the end of the same seat the blonde sat on. "Why are you here?"

"Because Mira-san said..."

"Aren't you meant to be a peacemaker?" Despite the muffled voice through the half-eaten fish, he could still be heard clearly.

Lucy let a few drops of sweat run down her forehead. "Maybe?"

"It's not very peaceful."

"Shut up, _cat_." For all of the cat's worth, the blonde just wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"I apologize. Were you waiting long?"

At the sound of the recognizable voice, the two insulting rivals froze in fear. It wasn't long before they both turned their heads in a way that reminded others of a poorly oiled robot.

Lucy beamed at the sight of the beautiful woman. "Erza-sa!-"

There was a good reason as to why she stopped abruptly.

Behind the swordswomen was a massive cart that held an unimaginable amount of luggage of Earth Land knows what, nearly weighing the cart down to the ground. Ropes were tied around the numerous bags, keeping them somehow in shape.

"THAT'S A LOT OF LUGGAGE!"

"Let's get together!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy could only watch the two dance together in disbelief. "And here's Happy #2..."

She watched as Erza handle them with little effort. It was odd to see the boy she figured to be so strong be... _whipped_. It wasn't exactly the right word, but it was all Lucy could think of when she saw Natsu dance around in Erza's presence.

However, just as the blonde celestial mage was listening to the seemingly invincible woman give them advice, a strand of dark purple string slowly fluttered in front of her. She blinked in confusion, grabbing it with mild interest.

It was at that moment that the purple string wasn't exactly string. Rather, it turned out to be hair. Confused even more, Lucy turned upwards to see where it drifted from.

She saw nothing but the roof of the train station.

"...that's so weird." Lucy mumbled. "It's like somebody was there."

"Oiiiii, Lucy!"

The teenager turned to see a tuft of pink hair waving from the train entrance. "We're gonna leave without you!"

Her eyebrow twitched. "Wait for me, idiot!"

Lucy let go of the strand of hair as she boarded the train. ' _It must've been my imagination._ '

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Is probably what she's thinking right now."

From the corner of the station, a curvaceous woman kneeled with narrowed black eyes, a smirk evident on her face. Her long, purple hair flowed with the gentle breeze, her somewhat scandalous outfit hidden underneath a maroon robe.

Her smirk soon turned into a frown when her train of thought continued. "Then again, that was dumb of me to let my hair fall in front of my suspects."

She then moved her head in a child-like fashion with a higher pitched voice in normal. " _A spy must never leave any evidence behind when in a mission._ Well, fuck you, Death. I _totally_ just did that and got away with it. You can suck it."

After a few seconds of complete and utter silence asides from the tumbleweed that passed by, she fell to her ass with a pout. "See, this is why I don't work alone. It's like I'm insane, talking to myself."

She stood upwards, brushing herself off before walking away. A glimpse of a camera could be seen hiding underneath her robe before it was covered with her hand.

"I got some nice footage, though." The woman said with a thoughtful look on her face. "The Titania, Salamander and Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. Not to mention the blonde, she had a few golden keys.

"They're headed for our targets, too." She said, hopping down to the ground with ease before a purple magic ring appeared underneath her. "Wait until Naruto sees 'em. I just _know_ he'll flip out."

As cliche as her exit would be, the woman knew that teleportation would be the best way to head back to base as quickly as possible. And, just like that, she vanished into the air without a trace.

-x-x-x-x-x-

So far, It's been one heck of a journey so far for the ultimate team of Fairy Tail.

An hour or so had passed from the start of their journey and they had already defeated over fifty men - most were grunts, but some were more noticeable than others mainly due to their appearance. Nonetheless, the only foe they've yet to defeat was Erigor and the self-proclaimed reaper was headed to a place the mages didn't like.

Lucy managed to obtain the key of Virgo from Happy (albeit a bit late) and had drilled a hole underneath the wind wall the wind assassin had left them before flying off.

And, back to the present...

Erza Scarlet could only be described as an annoyed woman at this point. She was speeding across the train tracks that led over Clover Canyon and while she still had a lot of magic left, the magic four wheel vehicle was starting to drain away the last drops of energy she was willing to give.

Not to mention the fact that the idiot of a dragon slayer decided to head off against the damned reaper himself. Her friend was starting to really get on her nerves.

In the back of the vehicle, the shadow mage known as Kageyama held a blank face. To the others, it was hard to tell exactly what the spiky haired mage felt. After all, his eyes were practically shut and his posture was oddly calm.

Maybe he accepted his fate. Maybe he had a plan. The others couldn't contemplate too much on the mysterious fighter, however, as their minds were too focused on the dragon slayer.

' _I had a feeling that he was going to do something like that, but..._ ' Lucy sighed. ' _Can't he at least think about us? The idiot._ '

"Why?"

Lucy blinked and so did Gray at the random question. Turning their heads, they saw Kageyama's head bowed down. "What do you mean, 'why'?" Gray prompted the man further.

"Why did you bring me with you?" The pineapple head asked with a small frown on his face.

No more words were said, so the blonde stepped up to the mantle and took over the conversation. "The city was deserted, so we're going to take you to a doctor on Clover."

She huffed and turned her head away. "You should be grateful."

Kageyama's brows furrowed. "No... I mean, why did you save me?" He opened a single eye. "I _am_ your enemy."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Why _did_ they save him? If she had to answer for herself, it's most likely out of guilt. Even if he did do evil in this world, he's still human. Someone with feelings, someone with dreams. It'd honestly haunt Lucy if she simply left him to die in a destroyed city.

The ice mage had his arms crossed the whole time, though he still didn't show any difference in outward appearance. He figured that the shadow mage had more to say, so he'd let him finish his piece.

"Oh. I get it." Kageyama sighed in despair. "You're planning on using me as a bribe for Erigor, huh? It's not going to work. He's as cold blooded as a shark. He wouldn't do _anything_ for me."

' _Woah._ ' Lucy felt uncomfortable at the little hope the mage had. ' _If I didn't know better. I'd think he's depressed or something._ '

Gray decided that he had enough listening to the mage's mumbling. He opened his lips and said, "If you want to die, just say the word."

"Gray!"

He ignored the blonde, looking upwards with a nonchalant look on his face. "Not everything needs to be decided by life and death. Think about the future, will you?"

The black haired shadow mage looked at him in surprise. He didn't expect his enemies to be so... thoughtful. Wise, even. It was odd to see other mages as young or even younger than him tell him that he needed to straightened up.

The descending-into-sappy moment was interrupted by an abrupt stop of the vehicle. It took everybody in the car by surprise, flipping them over and tumbling them about.

In the process of the whole washing-machine situation, Lucy had somehow managed to nail the shadow mage straight in the face with her rear. For the three mages, they'd never know the answer to the question 'how the hell did that happen?'.

Kageyama groaned, his hand on his face. "Don't shove your big ass in my face..."

The blonde, upon hearing this, turned into a fit of rage as she screamed, "THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" She turned to the other male in the car. "Gray, kill him!"

Gray turned away with cold sweat running down his forehead. "Seriously?"

Lucy huffed, her face red from both embarrassment and annoyance. "Why'd we stop anyway? What happened?"

The ice haired mage shrugged, just as curious as she was. "Who knows." He then shouted, "Erza! Is everything alright?"

After receiving nothing in response, the ice mage started to grow confused. He leaned out of the window to check on his teammate. "Erza? What..."

A few seconds of silence followed soon afterwards. Kageyama blinked at the sudden moment of silence but before he could lean out himself to check outside, Lucy asked the question they were both thinking of. "Gray? What's wrong?"

For Gray Fullbuster, the situation was already weird as it is. With an assassin aiming to kill the guildmasters with a plan that might actually work, saving a dark mage, riding a four wheeled vehicle across the Clover Canyon. However, looking out the window only left him with more questions than before.

"Is that a scythe?"

Fortunately, at least one of his questions would be answered soon enough.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The screeching of horses reached the Titania's ears.

If Erza didn't have such fast reflexes, she would've been hit by the scythe that flew past them and sunk itself into the track in front of them. If it was any other weapon, she would've simply driven over it without a care. The only problem was that these scythes were double sided and quite large too, so while one end cut the track, the other end of the scythe stuck out.

It was either drive through the scythes and not only endanger herself but the others in the car or stop before she hit it. It was an obvious choice, so she stopped abruptly and let the car skid to a halt.

Maybe it was the way it was thrown. Maybe it was the way it was designed. But Erza knew that if that had been any other weapon, she would've easily discarded with a quick swat of the hand or grab it before throwing it away.

What made this weapon so special?

The fact that it was a dual edged scythe? The fact that it looked battle scarred with years of experience? Even the sword wielding mage herself knew that those weren't the reasons for stopping the car for just one weapon.

Before her train of thought could continue, the sounds of horses screeching echoed throughout the canyon. Startled, Erza instinctively knew that the sounds came from behind so her eyes automatically shifted to the small windows by the side of the car.

Pale green aura was nearly all she could see. But as she narrowed her eyes, the shape of a figure became clearer and clearer with each step the horse took.

Spiky hair... a confident posture.

Erza's breath stopped.

' _Naruto?_ '

The rider busted through the aura of green, revealing himself. The redheaded mage's eyes grew even wider.

This...

 _This wasn't Naruto._

Black hair that waved with the wind, a pale green horse that looked as if it could disappear with a single touch, a white mask with a glowing red eye...

She's heard of this man. The way he dresses himself, the way he carries his tasks out. From numerous articles that talk about those who've seen him and lived. The one who breathes the absence of life.

Erza turned to her side. All thoughts of Erigor and the assassination of the guild masters vanished from her head the moment she saw him. "Watch out! It's!-"

As if on cue, the pale green horse _jumped_ over the vehicle, effectively cutting Erza's speech in half. The green trail of magical energy flowed from the horse's very form as it soared across the air in unbelievable grace, grace that shouldn't be bestowed on a killer's steed. The driver of the car could only watch as it landed loudly on the ground pushing itself forward once again.

Before she could gather her thoughts, a _second_ horse came from the skies and landed above in front of her. It was white this time, glowing with a bright light that made the horse seem holy. It came to a stop as it skidded before turning around to face the vehicle.

The rider had a metal mask that covered his face, showing only his eyes that shone an unearthly green. He wore mostly white with the odd amount of grey metal that armoured his somewhat lean physique. Metal boots that were set to the sides of the white horse with a pistol in each gloved hand, his look was complete with green, pointed spiky hair that were pushed upwards.

"Now..."

His voice seemed friendly if he spoke normally. However, his voice had a tone that screamed 'take me on and you won't live' which startled the normally calm Erza. He brought both his pistols upwards and aimed at the car, his horse rearing as if on cue.

He shot with extreme accuracy - the first shot grazed Erza's cheek, barely scraping the skin on her flesh. The next shot the side window while the other shot inside the car. After he finished, smoke came out of the pistols as he set them aside.

"I know what you're thinking." He said with a small chuckle. "You're probably wondering why we stopped you from protecting your masters, why we stopped you from catching Erigor. But first, let me introduce myself."

Erza knew she had to do something. She scowled, bringing forth a sword next to her as she eyed the man in front of her. "Get out of the way."

"My name is Pestilence, though I have numerous names." He continued, ignoring the unsaid threat Erza held. "Strife, Conqueror, the Emperor. I prefer the name Conquest, though."

"I said-" Erza lunged forward, bringing her sword back behind her head, ready to strike. "Get out of the way!"

Upon seeing this action, the rider huffed before kicking the side of the horse. Obediently, the white steed reared once more before trying to kick Erza with its front legs.

The redhead mage twisted her body before bringing her sword forward using the momentum of the twist but was stopped shortly when she felt metal rest against her forehead.

"That's rude, _Titania_." The newly introduced Conquest shook his head and clicked his tongue, as if to mock the sword wielding mage. "I was trying to explain the situation, yet you try to kill me with your blood stained sword."

"I won't kill you." The tone of her voice said otherwise.

The sound of a trigger being pulled was heard. "But I'll kill you if you don't listen."

Erza gritted her teeth underneath her closed lips. The rider was toying with her - playing with her life as if it was his personal enjoyment to do so. It sickened her to know that this man had her playing all her strings without even trying.

"We both know that bullets travel faster than swords and my pistol is currently aimed at your cranium, point blank." Conquest said with a sarcastic voice. "Now, as you can see..."

Careful not to let the Titania out of his sight, he nodded his head towards the still riding horsemen. "One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse is out for blood and as a fellow horsemen, I can't let anybody stand in his way."

Erza growled, her sword shifting closer to the rider. "I won't let you do this."

"Where the Four Horsemen ride, only the apocalypse will follow." Conquest said with a stern tone, his eyes narrowing. "Do you really want to die a sorrowful death in the hands of those who don't care for you life?"

She didn't have time for this but Erza knew that she was currently stuck. Unless he shows any openings, she couldn't do what she wanted to do. "Why are you doing this?"

He surprised her by chuckling lightly but his gun didn't move in place. He shook his head.

"There can only be one God of Death."

Erza's eyes moved to Death's back, watching him spin his scythe as he charged towards Erigor and Natsu.

Underneath his mask, the green haired rider grinned. "And I'm sure you know who that is."

* * *

 **AN:** The second installment to 'He Says He's Death', brought to you by yours truly.

Sorry about the late update. I was originally planning to update this a bit sooner but I had to attend a swimming competition, so that slowed it down.

I have limited time so I'll make this short - if you have any questions, simply review or PM me. Thank you for all the favorites and follows (definitely a lot more than I thought given the notes I added at the start) and I'm sure we're all excited to see where this story is headed.

Before then, see you later.

 **Not-aThinker14, in the middle of a school assessment. I am in soooo much shit if I get caught.**

 **Edit** : A few updates on spelling mistakes and whatnot. Just a small cleanup. Next chapter's coming soon


End file.
